


Weiss' Written Wooing

by jadetea



Series: An Anecdotal Guide to Written Seduction [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: Prequel toRuby's Radical RhymesShe picked it up and flipped it over to check the address: it was addressed like regular mail, to her name and address at Beacon. For some reason, however, Weiss had also written her out own as the return address—there was even a stamp and markings that showed it went through the mail!---Weiss might be a Useless Lesbian, but she's trained all her life to be a Useful Entrepreneur...surely she can find an intersection in skill sets!





	Weiss' Written Wooing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enamored with the idea that any time Weiss encounters an unfamiliar or difficult situation, she just treats it like business and plows on through.

Ruby was confused to find an envelope of her desk with a wax seal. She was even more confused when she realized the seal was the Schnee logo—maybe it was meant for Weiss?

She picked it up and flipped it over to check the address: it was addressed like regular mail, to her name and address at Beacon. For some reason, however, Weiss had also written her out own as the return address—there was even a stamp and markings that showed it went through the mail!

Ruby flipped the envelope over and tried to gently pry the seal open. She gave up after a few fumbles and just used Crescent Rose to slit the top. She opened the envelope, only just noticing the quality of the paper envelope—only rivaled by the heavyweight parchment it held.

She pulled the letter out and unfolded it. The text was written with a fountain pen—Ruby had seen Weiss use it when she wrote letters home—in neat script.

Ruby read the letter twice before deciding to consult Yang. 

***

Apparently, Yang had left campus to run errands, so Ruby ended up looking for Blake instead. She found her lounging on one of the armchairs in the library, curled up on her side with a book.

She looked up at Ruby's approach and waved. “Yang mentioned you needed help?”

“How’d you know?” Ruby exclaimed.

Blake closed her book around her bookmark before setting it aside, “She sent me a message after you called her and said you were panicking.”

“I’m not-! I mean, I’m  _ kind  _ of panicking, but I'm mostly just confused,” Ruby said, “Weiss sent me this letter—like, actually mailed it and stuff—and I  _ think _ I get what it says but I'm not really sure? I mean, I don't know if it really says that or I just  _ want _ it to say that y’know?”

Blake raised her brow at Ruby’s rapid fire speech, “I think this would be easier to explain if you just showed me the letter.”

Ruby, who had been waving the paper around as she gesticulated, suddenly pulled the letter to her chest, “I… It's really personal though? For Weiss… I think.”

“Ruby, you don't have to show it to me,” Blake replied, “But I promise I'll keep it a secret if you do.”

Ruby fidgeted in place while she considered her options. Weiss and Blake had come a long way since their first year—and Weiss had trusted all three of them with other personal things as well. She looked up at Blake’s patient gaze, and slowly handed over the letter. Blake nodded and took it gently, unfolding it so she could read its contents.

> To Ruby Rose:
> 
> Greetings, Ms. Rose. I would like to formally request your presence at the Beacon Academy Main Gym on Saturday, November 15th at 8:00PM as my escort for the gala that evening. As my escort, you will be required to dress appropriately for the event and arrive promptly; you are also expected to accompany me throughout the night, until the end of the evening’s festivities. However, in exchange, your attire for the evening will be provided—including one pair of flat shoes appropriate for the event—as well as any aesthetic preparation you may require, including hairstyling and cosmetic application.
> 
> Additionally, should you accept this request, I would like to propose a follow-up within the week after the gala. This would entail accompanying me to a dining venue—to be negotiated upon acceptance—for one evening that accommodates both our schedules. I am amenable to formalizing a partnership upon completion of this follow-up.
> 
> I strongly urge you to consider this request, as your acceptance would be to our mutual benefit. While continuing with the follow-up afterwards is preferable, accepting my request does not obligate you to do so.
> 
> Thank you for considering my request, and I look forward to your reply.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
>  
> 
> Weiss Schnee
> 
> Trainee Huntress
> 
> Beacon Academy

Blake strained to stifle her laughter. Fortunately, semesters of pretending she didn't enjoy Yang’s jokes strengthened her poker face. She looked up to see Ruby anxiously wiggling in front of her—looking much like a child holding their bladder.

“So?” Ruby asked, “What does it mean?”

Blake paused, “Before I say anything, what do  _ you _ think it means?”

“Um… She… Uh,” Ruby poked her fingers together, “She wants me to go with her to the dance?”

Blake nodded before smirking, “Also she asked if you wanted to go on a date after and be girlfriends.”

“OkaythatswhatIthoughtthanksbye!“ Ruby's fidgeting stopped as she stiffened and blushed. She grabbed the letter off of Blake's lap and sped out of the library.

Blake messaged Yang before returning to her book.

> B: Weiss asked first, you owe me 20 lien

***

Ruby headed towards the dorm, eager to hide from Blame and Yang’s inevitable teasing. She forgot, however, that Weiss would be returning from her study group around this time.

Ruby barreled into the room, startling Weiss who had picked up the envelope Ruby left behind. They both stared at each other, blushing furiously. Weiss broke the silence first.

“I see you have received my request,” she looked away from Ruby as she spoke, “May I enquire if you have reached a decision?”

Weiss tried to sound nonchalant, but Ruby could tell how nervous she was by her shaking hands and persistent blush. She hope she didn't have such obvious tells as well.

“Ahem. Weiss Schnee,” Ruby puffed up her chest,”It would honor me to court you to the dance, your beautifulness.”

Weiss looked dumbfounded before recovering to her usual self, “It’s  _ escort _ not  _ court! _ … but thank you.”

Weiss shrunk in on herself once more before continuing, “Did you… come to a decision regarding the rest of my letter?”

Ruby walked over to hold both of Weiss’ hands, “I would love to escort you to be my girlfriend!”

“It’s not…! Well, close enough,” Weiss replied, squeezing Ruby’s hands, “Are you sure? I don't want you to just say yes because you don’t want to hurt my fe-”

Ruby cut her off with a peck to the cheek.

“I like you too, Weiss!” Ruby said, moving closer to hug Weiss, “Even though you write  weird letters.”

Weiss wriggled in Ruby’s grip, “It was  _ not  _ a weird letter!”

“Weiss, I wasn't sure if you were asking me out or offering me a job the first time I read it,” Ruby laughed, “It's okay, it was kinda cute.”

Weiss stopped squirming and buries her face into Ruby’s shoulder, faintly whining. Ruby continued holding her and rocked from side to side, pulling Weiss along with her.

“Is this your idea of dancing?” Weiss mumbled.

“Nope! It's just a really fun hug!” Ruby laughed, “Do we need to practice before the ‘gala’?”

Weiss looped her arms around Ruby’s neck, “I wouldn't be opposed.”

They spent the rest of the night dancing in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing cover letters all summer and I guess even if nobody hired me, the practice paid off for this story!


End file.
